The present invention relates to stock, bond, and commodity trading and, more particularly, to a method for providing a visual display of current trading volume and cumulative average trading volume for preselected time intervals in conjunction with trading price for each of a plurality of stocks, bonds, and commodities.
In general, traders of stocks, bonds, and commodities have relied on price as the primary guide to decisions about when to buy and sell. It has been recognized that volume in association with price is an indicator of whether a price is likely to increase or decrease. Unfortunately, volume information is not usually available from the various bond and commodity exchanges until at least after the exchange closes on any particular day. Increasing volatility of the bonds and commodities markets results in sometimes substantial price movements before volume information is available. Further, current volume information along with price information is not an accurate indicator of market direction. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a method for developing volume information for bonds and commodities during current time intervals. It would also be advantageous to provide a method for correlating volume information with historical data for identifying abnormal variations in volume for bonds, commodities, and stocks.